Taken away by death
by LoZMadLover
Summary: A FerrisWheelShipping oneshot


Taken away by death

N's POV  
Here I am, standing face to face with her, the new Unova Champion. She looked at me with big sad brown eyes. They showed pity and sorrow for me, for what just happened. Honestly, it was so much to take in. I have failed Zekrom, the legendary dragon Pokémon, I have lost a battle with Touko and above it all… my so called "father" was using me as bait for his plans. I really can't believe it. He was the only one who cared for me and gave me everything I wanted, or at least I thought he did. My body started to feel heavy as I was really tired from the battle, my body full of scratches and bleeding wounds…

Touko's POV  
I watched him as he breathed heavily, he seemed really out of it and I can't believe it's my entire fault. But I had to stop him; I had to make him face the bitter truth. After all, he was going to realize it sooner or later! But you know what they say, better be safe than sorry, and I did this for his OWN sake. But the state he was in was really heart breaking. He looked so tired, his face contorted with pain and sadness and his greyish blue eyes were on the verge of tears. Poor N…

N's POV  
I started to back away from her weakly. I knew what I was going to do now, i figured it all out. I was going to flee away. Flee to a faraway land where no one would see me. After all the horrible events which happened, I never want to interact with anyone ever again. This world is just full of sadness, misery, pain, and lies. Why did I even leave my room when I was a child in the first place? What the heck was I thinking?! Oh right, the Pokémon. I was so carried away with helping them that I didn't even realize that it was too late when I left my own little world, my room. Tch, just a careless fool. I don't even know how Zekrom choose ME to be his master? He deserves to be with Touko! She is much better than me; after all she is the true champion, who also just ruined my whole life. But I don't blame her, because of her, I found out about the truth…

Touko's POV  
"N! Where the heck are you going?!" I said in a surprised tone. Seriously, what is he going to do NOW?! I can't let him go in this state! "Me…? Heh, I am going to escape from his cruel reality! What else do you think I'll do?" He said with a shaky voice. I looked at his face and that's when I literally heard my heart shatter to pieces. He was crying! His tears were flowing down his face nonstop! And it really hurt to see him like this. Yes, I actually love him. I fell in love with him from the moment we met. I just know that he isn't a bad guy; he never was and never will be! It was Ghetsis who lured him into this path! But N wasn't bad! I am sure about it! I stepped quickly towards him. I wanted to stop him, grab him as hard as I can and hug him tightly. I wanted to show him that everything will be okay. That I would try my best to heal him, and make him forget about this entire horrible incident.

N's POV

I can't believe I am crying in front of her, but I can't take it! This was just too much on me! I couldn't handle it, and I needed to take it out somehow! I screamed at the top of my lungs as I fell on my knees and hugged myself tightly. The stab in my heart was as deep as the ocean, so deep that I was sinking down, not able to rescue myself. All what I wish for is for all of this horrible feelings to disappear. I kept screaming "WHY?! J-JUST WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?! WHY?!" I really wanted to know why. But before I knew it, I felt Touko hug me so tight. Her hug was so warm and comforting… I never wanted her to let go of me, I embraced her back as tightly as I could. "T-touko…! I-i…" "Shhh…. It's okay N. Everything will be alright…" She cooed as she stroke my hair softly and gently. I just stayed quiet and dug my face into her neck.

Touko's POV

"It will be alright, N. Everything will be alright…" If only that was true. I was planning on healing him and everything but, I don't know how I'm going to do that. This could take ages or even a lifetime to heal him. After all, I bet this is the biggest strike he ever took in his whole life. I just continued to stroke his hair softly and pat his back gently to calm him down. After what seemed like several minutes, I finally helped him to stand up slowly. I needed to get him out of this place. Geez! Reshiram and Zekrom sure did a huge havoc during our battle to this place. Oh and I needed to heal his physical wounds first too! I kept my arm around his shoulders and made him put his arm on mine for support. He felt really weak and I was sure that we weren't going to make it even out of this place in his current state.

N's POV

I couldn't feel myself anymore. I think I have totally lost my mind. All what's on it right now is one thing to do and it seemed right. Get out of this life. But I can't do that, because… I have this strange feeling towards Touko. A feeling which wants me to stay by her side forever, which tells me that, me and her are meant to be together. But… how could I be with her in my current state? She deserves to be with a man much more worthy than me. Someone like Touya for example. Those two have been childhood friends since forever. I bet he would do a great job in protecting her… 'Just do it N! Just end it right now! No one would even bother about you! No one would even CARE! You're just a pathetic piece of garbage! If you really were worthy, none of this would have happened to you and you would have been the REAL Unova Champion! And everyone would have listened to you about liberating their Pokémon to the wild!' This voice kept whispering in my head over and over again until I couldn't stand it anymore.

Touko's POV

"A-argh! N! STOP!" I shouted to N as I fell hard on the ground from the impact of his push. I was really shocked about it all. I looked at him with wide eyes. He ran away from me and climbed up the stairs of his castle. 'Oh crap… is he going to…? NO!' No way in hell I'm going to let him end his life so soon! I got up to my feet fast and ran after him. I kept screaming his name, but no response. My heart started to beat really fast. What if I was too late? What if I found his dead body on the ground…? What would I do?! I don't even know how I would tolerate living without him! I'd go really crazy! I reached the roof of N's castle and looked around. I gasped and covered my mouth to prevent myself from screaming. There he was, standing on the roof's cliff with a sad smile on his face, tears streaming down his cheeks and him facing me.

N's POV

"I have to do it, Touko. I have to end my life." I said with a calm voice, despite the tears which were streaming down my cheeks. The cold breeze nipped on my already-starting-to-get-numb body but I didn't care. At least when my body hits the ground, I won't feel any pain. "N! PLEASE DON'T DO IT! I BEG YOU! It doesn't have to end like this! It really doesn't!" Touko said as tears started to fall down her face as well. Saying goodbye sure is hard, eh? But I think this is how it should end. I have caused a huge chaos to my kingdom and failed everyone. Now is the time to pay for that.

Touko's POV

I don't want him to go away! I don't want him to end his life! I don't CARE if the whole world says that this is the right thing he should do! I think it's WRONG! He is innocent! He didn't do anything at all; it's his entire father's fault! "N, P-please don't leave me! I-i… I don't want to be alone…" I said as I looked down at my feet and my tears started to fall on the ground. I just loved N so much, I can't imagine my life without him! I'd rather live without my Pokémon than live without N! "I-i… I love you, Touko White." Am I starting to hear things? N-no! He really said it! I didn't know what to do in this state! Either grin like an idiot because of what he said or cry because of the fact that he wanted to kill himself.

N's POV

She seemed really shocked! But I could tell from her eyes that she was flying from happiness. Well, that's a good thing. "I-I love you too, Natural Harmonia! I love you from the bottom of my heart!" Touko said as she ran and hugged me very tightly. I smiled sadly and hugged her back. I wanted to give her one last thing before I was gone. I knew it was very simple but… I am sure she would appreciate it.

Touko's POV

I blushed madly as he lifted my chin and pressed his lips onto mine. I felt as if my mind was going to explode. I lost my first kiss to N, and I didn't regret it at all! In fact, I was extremely happy! I put my arms around his neck. I never wanted to let go. The kiss was so passionate, warm, and mind blowing. I never expected this to ever happen at all! Well, I only used to see it in movies and stuff, but never thought it would happen to someone who is a totally tomboy and only cares about her Pokémon!

N's POV

My mind went blank the moment I rested my lips on hers. Her lips felt really warm and sweet. It made my heart flutter and I felt at ease. We both let go to catch our breath as we were panting softly, both of us almost feeling each other's breath. "That was amazing, N. I loved it!" Touko said with a huge grin on her face. Oh how I love it when she grins like that. It lights up her face in indescribable ways! It felt good to see her so happy like that… "Touko, I have something to say to you." I said as I looked into her eyes and got her full attention. She nodded at me, signaling that she was all ears to hear me. "You have a dream which you wish to fulfill, right? To become the champion of Unova and protect it from all means of danger. Well, the first step of your dream has already been done, now's the time for you to continue with the second part! Promise me you would never give up on that fate, okay?" I said to her. "I promise N, I will try my best to keep that promise!" She said happily as she rested her head on my chest and hugged me tightly again. "Never give up on your dreams, Touko. I don't want you to regret it later on! Always believe in yourself and in your Pokémon. Farewell, Touko White!" And with those last words, I pushed her away and threw myself to my death.

Touko's POV  
I screamed as N pushed me away harshly and threw himself from top of the roof. "N! NOOOOOO!" I climbed on top of the fence and jumped right after him. As I said, no way in hell am I going to let him go away that easily! He has GOT to live! I looked down at him as the two of us kept falling. His eyes were closed and he was smiling softly with his arms spread, happily to greet his death. I caught onto him tightly and tried to turn in the air, making my back to be the first thing to hit the ground, and not N's. N opened his eyes with a shocked expression. "TOUKO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ""SAVING YOU OF COURSE, YOU MANIAC! YOU THOUGHT I'D LET GO OF YOU THAT EASILY?!" I said as I grinned wildly. Stupid N! So adorable and stupid! "No! I won't let THAT happen! Urgh!" N said angrily as HE switched places really fast and he was the one who was going to hit the ground. "NOOOO!" I was about to switch again, but the sound of a really loud thud and bones cracking proved to me that I was too late…

N's POV

It hurt so much. It felt as if my whole body was paralyzed as soon as I hit the ground. The sound of my bones cracking proved that I had succeeded in my plan. I am finally going to vanish away from life. Even though I'd leave without Touko, but at least I died in her arms, such a wonderful feeling. I heard her groan in pain as she was on top of me. I was worried. What if I didn't save her? What if she got badly hurt more than me? I opened my eyes slowly and was relieved as I found her sitting up slowly on top of me, even though her face had some scratches, but at least she's okay. I smiled weakly at her as she looked down at me, but I was met with an ear deafening scream. "N-n! YOUR HEAD IS BLEEDING! A-and your whole body is broken! A-AND-! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SO!" She screamed at my face as tears started to flow down her face again. She was about to punch me, but rubbed her tears instead. She didn't punch me because of the state I am in right now. I am glad she didn't do that, even though I do deserve it.

Touko's POV

"I-I'm really sorry, T-touko…" he said with the softest yet saddest smile on his face. I can't believe he did this to me! What a jerk! I was so going to kill him for that! But first, I needed help! I looked around to see if any of my friends were there, thank goodness I found Touya, Cheren and Belle running towards me. I looked down at N, I was about to tell him to hang on, but I was met with his sleeping gaze. I leaned over to his chest and I heard a very faint heartbeat. I tuned to look back at my childhood friends, I sure am glad they came right on time. "P-please! We need to take him to the Medical Center and QUICK!" I stated to them. They all nodded and Touya and Cheren started to pick up N as carefully as possible, while Belle helped me up on my feet and we were on our way.

I opened my eyes slowly as I was met with the hospital's room. I was confused. Why was I on the hospital bed? "Oh thank goodness you're awake! I was starting to get worried!" I heard Belle's voice say. I looked to my left and found her sitting right in front of my bed and had a relieved look on her face. "W-what… happened?" I asked her confusingly. "Oh, while we were on our way over here, you kind of passed out! But I don't blame you, must have been tired from the battle and the impact of the fall! After all, it's such a miracle that you're still alive!" Belle said happily. "Where's N?" I asked Belle. "Calm your hooves down, Miss White! He's in the emergency room! Touya and Cheren are standing right next to the door and waiting for any news!" I started to get worried. "How long has he been in there…?" I said, afraid of the incoming answer. "Just as soon as we entered the Pokémon Medical Center! Oh and you've been passed out for…. 3 hours!" Now my heart was beating fast. 3 hours in the emergency room?! What if something goes wrong? I mean, the longer the patient is in there, the more dangerous his state is! I plucked out the tubes which were poking through my skin and got out of the room. Of course, Belle was shouting right behind me, but I didn't care. I wanted to see N! I am sure he'll be okay as soon as he sees me!

I ran to the emergency room, but I was faced with a doctor talking to Touya and Cheren, and the doctor had a really calm face. Oh, if only I knew what was wrong! I stepped towards them all, hoping to catch up with what they were saying. The doctor's head turned towards me, following by Touya's and Cheren's. "Touko?! What are you doing out of your bed?! You should be resti-!" I interrupted Cheren's speech. "Is N going to be okay?" I asked. The doctor patted Touya's and Cheren's back in a fatherly way and walked away, giving us some space. I looked at Touya and Cheren; they were already facing the ground. I repeated the same question, this time with tears. Touya looked up and me and said "Listen Touko, N is…" Cheren continued Touya's statement.

"The king of Team Plasma is dead."


End file.
